Wimbo'115
Wimbo'114 is thirteens edition in Wimbo Music Competition in 2017 season. Edition held in city Prizren, on the south of Kosovo. This is second time that edition go on in Kosovo, last time this was in 2010. In edition partiipated 41 countries , that bacame the most edition of ther year. Winner became Spain with own former winner Pastora Soler with song "La tormenta". Second finished mega-popular old hit from Loreen - "My heart is refused me". Total Spain recieve 183 points and Sweden on 9 less. Both were winners in Semi-finals of this edition. Location: Edition 114 hosts Prizren in Hotel Theranda, Lindita Halimi , Trim Jetullahu, Ardian Bujupi and ''' '''Ledri Vula are''' conductors. Lindita host all three show. Trim hosts first Semi-Final, Ardian secoand and Ledri hosts Final. '''Prizren situated at the south of Kosovo and is the most populated city after capital Prishtina. It is a center of region Metohia. Format: Edition goes on Regular Rules. In a case that number of particapated countries were 42 used Format #3 with two Semi-Finals on 18/19 countries and Final on 27 places. Grand Final included 5 direct Finalists on results of last edition and top 11 Qualifiers from Semi-Finals. Manager of contest can law add 1 Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. All Rounds open previous winner's song - "Be the one" '''''by Dua Lipa.'' In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participation countries: In edition #114 participate 41 countries mainly from Europe. '''Colombia, Malta, Georgia, Italy '''and '''Portugal are return. But Chile, Hong Kong and Lithuania '''are withdrawn. Choosen countries were '''Slovenia and ' Spain', that finished 22-th and 1-st. In this edition return these artists: Semi-Finals: Semi-Final #1 Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final #1 performe 18 countries, top 11 from theare qualify to Final. Semi-Final #2 Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final #1 performe 18 countries, top 11 from theare qualify to Final. Final: Recap Voting Form In Final performe 27 countries, Greece, Kosovo, Moldova, Norway and Ukraine are Direct Finalists and other top 11 Qualifiers from Semi-Finals. 12 points in Final: 20 countries recieved high point in Final. Scoreboards: Here Personal results: Spain recieved own 3-d victory, from its 2 take Pastora. Other countries: Chile: After results of edition #114 annonced some break Colombia, Malta, Italy and Portugal: in results positive talks were find new managers that returned these countruies in contest. Georgia: former turkish broadcaster annonced returning with new citizenship in edition #115. Hong Kong: broadcaster be happy not low debut in contest, but in edition #115 anonced break on somne period. Lithuania: Not voted in Final and withdrawn with any explanation Oficial list of entres: